heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Nachtigallen
Zitate von ihrer website [http://www.nachtigallen.de/dieband Sie wagen alles! Sie spielen alles !] '' Alles was sie lieben – und nur ein bisschen, was sie hassen, das aber gut! Ungewöhnlich und überraschend. Sie sind spezialisiert auf feinste Interpretationen der berühmtesten Werke der Popgeschichte.'' 1993 bis 1995 bildete sich das heutige Trio. Sie laden gerne Gäste zu ihren Veranstaltungen ein. sie singen in der Dämmerung : • Rolf Schaude • Gesang, Bass, Schlagzeug, akust. Gitarre u. a. ::• Jutta Werbelow • Gesang, Schlagzeug, Bass u. a. ::::• Martin Haaß • Gesang, E-Gitarre Die Nachtigallen • Schlossstraße 32 • Rauenberg-Rotenberg 69231 • Germany • https://www.nachtigallen.de link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vC5ZeGlkTOQ|right|600px Video im Finsteren __toc__ 2019: 26 Jahre … CD 1: 25 Jahre Die Nachtigallen – still crazy after all these years 1. Crazy little Thing called Love - live (Mercury) thumb|282px|Cover 2018 2. Like a Virgin – live (Hartley/O’Brian) 3. Ring of Fire (Kilgore/Carter) 4. Wild Flowers – live (Petty) 5. Travelin’ Soldier (Robison) 6. Nowhere Man (Lennon/Mc Cartney) 7. Still crazy after all these Years (Simon) 8. Tom Traubert’s Blues – live (Waits) 9. Red Dirt Girl (Harris) 10. Boys of Summer (Campbell/Henley) 11. Here comes the Rain again - live (Lennox/Stewart) 12. Highway to Hell – live (Young/Scott) 13. Until (Sting) 14. Everything Counts – live (Gore) CD 2: 25 Jahre Die Nachtigallen – the early Tapes Demos Trio und Quartett 1993 und 1994 (Urbesetzung Oliver Kuka, Holger Nesweda, Rolf Schaude + Martin Haaß) 1. Humanjuk (Kuka) 2. I can see clearly now (Nash) 3. Don’t stop it (Schaude) 4. Mamma Mia (trad.) 5. The low Spark of high heeled Boys (Winwood/Capaldi) 6. Wir können auch anders (Kuka) 7. Down in the Boondocks (South) 8. You’ve got to hide your Love away (Lennon/Mc Cartney) 9. Open D Song (Kuka) 10. Across the Borderline (Cooder) 11. I pack my Things (Schaude) 12. Oliver’s own (Kuka) Frühe Demos — Quintett 1996 (mit Jutta Werbelow als „Chormädel“) 13. Have a Heart (Hayes) 14. Good Time Joe (Wray) 15. Judy Blue Eyes (Stills) 16. Take me to the River (Green) 17. Only One (Taylor) 18. Data’s Dance (Kuka) 19. Lean on me (Withers) Demos Trio 1999 (Rolf, Martin, Jutta) 20. The Mighty Quinn (Dylan) 21. Under the Boardwalk (Resnick/Young) 22. Willie and the Hand Jive (Otis) 23. Time after Time (Lauper) 24. Love the one you’re with (Stills) 25. I can see clearly now (Nash) 26. I pack my Things (Schaude) 27. Mamma Mia (trad.) Demo Trio Party 2016 28. Twist and shout (Berns/Medley) 29. Tie your Mother down (May) 30. Sweet Nothings (Self) 31. Should I stay or should I go (Strummer) 32. Obladi Oblada (Lennon/Mc Cartney) 33. You really got me (Davies) 34. Good Golly Miss Molly (Blackwell/Marascalco) 35. You’re the one that I want (Farrar) 36. All right now (Fraser/Rodgers) 37. Wonderful tonight (Clapton) Bootlegs 38. Don’t Stop it (vom 10 Jahre Nachtigallen Jubiläumskonzert 2003. Mit Adax Dörsam, Matthias Dörsam, Otto Engelhardt, Bernhard Bentgens und – „leider gut“ – Hans Reffert) (Schaude) 39. Da Da Da (wenig später aus dem Proberaum) (Krawinkel/Remmler) From the beginning 40. Judy Blue Eyes (Juttas erste Probe mit Martin und Rolf 1996, aufgenommen in Martins Küche) (Stills) *Die Jubiläums-CD wurde produziert von Martin Haaß und Jutta Werbelow. Die Studio-Aufnahmen sind entstanden im Rotenberger Proberaum und Studio, die Live-Aufnahmen im Session Kulturwerk (2003, mitgeschnitten von Robert Koste), auf der Tromm (2017) und auf dem Wieslocher Stadtfest (2018 Die Nachtigallen auf Schatzsuche 1. Paranoid 2. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds 3. Smooth Operator 4. Dark Eyes 5. You’ve lost that loving Feeling 6. Tennessee Waltz 7. Smells like Teen Spirit 8. Ludwig, lass das Wackeln mit den Ohren 9. You’re my Heart, you’re my Soul 10. Thriller 11. Suspicious Minds 12. Der letzte Cowboy 13. Out of the Woods 14. Hotel California ;Nachtigallaktisch 10 Jahre — Die Nachtigallen — aus Rauenberg 300px|thumb und drum rum. 1. Good Time Joe 2. Grußwort 3. Hunger 4. Helplessly Hoping 5. A Capella 6. Don’t stop it 7. Jealous Guy 8. Stewart’s Coat 9. Tears in a Paperbag 10. She smiled sweetly 11. Day Tripper 12. It’s all right with Me 13. Wenn ich nicht schlafen kann Die Nachtigallen in der Bretagne 1. Love the one you’re with 2. Time after Time 3. I can see clearly 4. Girl 5. Politician 6. Every little Thing (s)he does is magic 7. Across the Borderline 8. Weather with you 9. The low Spark of high-heeled Boys 10. Lean on me 11. Backstreet Girl 12. I can’t make you love me Die (drei) Nachtigallen (auf dem Cover) 1. Quinn the Eskimo 2. You do me good 3. Warm Hands 4. Großer Vogel 5. Mamma Mia 6. Love Yourself 7. Boardwalk 8. Der Nachtigallengesang 9. Blackbird thumb|340px|Frage: Wo sind die gefiederten Freunde abgeblieben? 10. Chuck E’s in Love 11. I pack my Things 12. Traffic Jam 13. Crazy 14. Lonesome Road wen die band so trifft z. B. 2017 — Sie ist früher mit "Guru Guru" und "Sanfte Liebe" aufgetreten, sie war Sängerin der Band "De Phazz" und erhielt den Deutschen Rockpreis: Barbara Lahr = die drei .... bei Youtube = * * .... Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Rauenberg